


Taking the Plunge

by HippieGeekGirl



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Mild Peril, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/HippieGeekGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always did have terrible timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Plunge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> For the Tumblr fic meme prompt 17 - marriage proposal

“Izzy?”

The princess looked up at her knight... which was somewhat awkward since they were currently both clinging to a vine suspended in mid-air. “What?”

“Marry me.”

She gave him the usual 'you have completely lost your mind' look that he'd grown so fond of over the past year. She'd brought this on herself, she supposed. It had been her decision to continue adventuring with him after they'd won back her kingdom. “Galavant. We are currently dangling off a cliff a hundred feet above the ocean, hanging on to a frighteningly small piece of vegetation so we don't _die_. What on _earth_ possessed you to propose to me now?”

“Well, I've been thinking about it a lot lately-” there was an ominous creak from above their heads “-and situations like these do tend to put things into rather sharp perspective.”

“And?”

His voice grew soft as he answered. “And I realized that I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. However long that turns out to be.”

She sighed. He would have stayed in Valencia for her, she knew. But she hadn't wanted to pin him down, nor had she wanted to be separated from him again. They'd already spent far too long apart. And now... “Ask me again once we're not in mortal danger.”

“Okay, but that may take a while...” He glanced over her shoulder. “Hang on to me.”

“What?”

And he let go.

 

A few seconds later they were caught in a net attached to what she realized was a very familiar ship. The Pirate King was peering over the railing at them.

“This is gettin' to be a disturbingly regular occurrence, lad.”

All they could do was laugh as Galavant pulled her into his arms. She smacked him on the shoulder. “ _Warn me_ the next time you're about to do something like that.”

“Sorry, princess. But you have to admit that's going to make a great story.”

She rolled her eyes as a rope was lowered down to them. Sid leaned out to look at them. “You two alright?”

“We're fine,” Isabella assured him once they were both safely aboard. ”Thanks to you getting here in time.”

Galavant wrapped an arm around her as she rested against his side, enjoying the feeling of safety and contentment she always found there. Standing on her toes – why did he have to be so much taller than her? - she pulled him close and kissed him until they both had to stop to breathe. She whispered softly in his ear as they parted. “Ask me again.”

His smile widened as he dropped to one knee, ignoring the surprised gasps of the people surrounding them. His feelings for Isabella had always been so intense and overwhelming he had a hard time putting them into words, but his voice was steady as he took her hand.

“Princess, will you-”

“Yes!” She pulled him up and hugged him fiercely.

“You could have at least let me finish asking.”

She soothed his bruised ego with another kiss before Sid pulled her away for a hug and the pirates started giving him congratulatory back slaps that actually kind of hurt. It felt like a song was on the verge of breaking out as they set the sail and headed for home.


End file.
